Regenerated Heart
by DoctorHarryEmrysWatson
Summary: Merlin is forced to live without his friends from medieval Camelot as time and fate has cruelly taken them away from him, but can the Doctor help him find happiness again? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter One: The Doctor

_**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **This is just a little something I threw together in the past hour, not sure when the next update will be but I do plan to write more on this real soon. This hasn't been checked through properly so it'll be riddled with mistakes -_- I own neither Merlin nor Doctor Who, as much as I'd love to, because they belong to BBC. I don't even know if any of it makes sense xD_

**_Chapter One: The Doctor_**

Merlin gazed up at the stormy grey clouds - blinking as the light snow fell into his blue eyes. He tried to ignore the fact that he was shivering and wet from the snow the that clung to his clothes and dark hair. He moved his gaze to the frozen lake before him; Avalon. At least this was the lake's name a thousand years ago, no one called it Avalon nowadays because no one knew that Avalon ever existed - no one except Merlin, of course. A thousand years ago this lake and the woodland that surrounded it was one of the most beautiful scenes a man could ever stumble upon, but now it's beauty was tarnished by the houses and roads that ran along next to it and the forest was long gone.

To Merlin, this place only reminded him of how much he had lost and how much he hurt inside. Freya… Lancelot… Arthur.

He used his red scarf to whip the hot tears from his high cheekbones; trying to ignore the faces swimming in and out of focus in his head. More faces joined the first three, causing more pain to course through the raven haired sorcerer; Gwen… Gwaine… Percival… Leon… Elyan… Gaius… Morgana…

The list kept on growing; all of them gone, never to return to him. Merlin closed his eyes, blocking out all that was around him.

'At least I'm not a… dollop head!' Chuckled Merlin, riding upon his horse behind Arthur as they headed towards Camelot. He heard the knight behind him sniggering and saw one or two of the drop their heads to hide their faces as they smirked.

'There's no such word.' Prince Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin and smirked.

'It's a idiomatic.'

'It's what?' The prince's smirk vanished; he gave his manservant a questioning frown.

'You need to be more in touch with the people.' Merlin muttered under his breath.

'Describe dollop head.' Arthur challenged with an authoritative voice.

'In two words?' The ebony haired servant offered.

'Yeah.'

'Uhh…' Merlin fell silent for a short while, fooling Arthur and the knights into thinking that he was contemplating his answer. 'Prince Arthur.' Merlin finally replied simply with a small shrug.

A strange noise pulled Merlin back to his Arthur-less reality; he couldn't really describe what the noise was… but it almost sounded like wheezing and groaning… combined. He slowly opened his eyes and stared around for the source of the noise - half expecting some monstrous creature to jump out of one of the nearby house's neat gardens and attack him. But no such monster appeared.

A blue police phone box appeared a few feet away from the bank on the opposite side of the lake. The sorcerer cocked his head at the phone box and watched curiously as a man toppled out of the doors. The man looked up at him, then looked around himself before dramatically knocking himself on the head with a frustrated groan and storming back into the police box. Merlin's curiosity deepened as the strange man and his box disappeared again - had he really seen that… or had he finally been driven to insanity?

He heaved a sigh and watched his misty breath slowly vanish as silence fell around him again. The noises came back, but they were closer this time… only a few metres away from himself. He watched the blue box materialise next to him, his figure poised so he was ready to run away or to use his magic. The door of the mysterious police box opened again and Merlin was instantly on his feet.

'You don't need to be scared.' The man spoke as he emerged from within the box. 'I won't hurt you, Emrys.'

'W- who are you?' The wizard asked. His voice shook from both the cold and shock - how could anyone know his Druid name?

'I'm the Doctor.'

'The Doctor?' Merlin observed the strange man's appearance; he wore black shoes, smart trousers, a white shirt with a blue bow tie and a brown overcoat. His brunette hair was short and slightly ruffled, his blue eyes showed kindness and the stranger smiled encouragingly at Merlin.

'Yup!' The Doctor replied cheerfully.

'A- and… how did you do that?' Merlin's eyes flickered to the other side of the lake for a fraction of a second; admittedly, he was a little frightened and creeped out by this man.

'Ooh…' The Doctor moved his gaze to the other side of the lake too and then waved a hand at the box behind him. 'This is the TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimension in Space.'

'So… you're a time traveller?'

'Time Lord, actually.' The Doctor surveyed Merlin, making the sorcerer feel nervous. 'It's a bit chilly, why don't you come inside?' The stranger turned and stepped back inside the blue phone booth, leaving the warlock to stare in discombobulation.

'Won't it be a bit cramped in there?' The warlock called after his new acquaintance; following the other man anyway.

Merlin felt his jaw drop; the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. In the middle was a huge blue tube-like thing reaching the ceiling with, what Merlin could only guess, a control panel surrounding it. The walls had a peculiar patterns and behind the controls were a small set of stairs and a balcony that led to a labyrinth within the TARDIS and some more stair leading to a lower deck of the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran around the balcony with his arms spread wide and a grin on his face. 'What do you think?'

Merlin's astonished gaze fell on the Doctor's face. 'It… looks bigger on the inside.'

'It is bigger on the inside! You're frozen, let me boil the kettle and we can have a cup of tea.' The Doctor span on the spot in search of the kettle as he spoke. 'Speaking of kettles, I think I left it in the swimming pool.'

'You have a swimming pool in here too?' The wizard blinked up at the strange man; who nodded in response.

'Last time I was in the swimming pool, it was in the library.' The Doctor fell silent for a moment. 'I'll be right back, make yourself at home.' Without waiting for a response, the Doctor pivoted and jogged into the labyrinth while Merlin idly walked around the TARDIS - deciding that it was a good idea to avoid the labyrinth in case he got lost - he wasn't sure whether he should trust the stranger either, but curiosity kept him from leaving the TARDIS.

The Doctor returned roughly ten minutes later with a kettle in his hand. 'Sorry about that,' the Doctor smiled apologetically, 'never know where this thing will end up.' He waved the kettle for Merlin to see then plugged it in somewhere where Merlin couldn't see it. The brunette man then started to operate at the console of the machine.

'What're you doing?' Enquired Merlin.

'Moving her out of the way.' The Doctor has to raise his voice over the strange noise.

'What's that noise?'

'I've left the brake on.'

'Why?'

'I like the noise!' The Doctor beamed happily at the warlock. Merlin moved to stand beside the Doctor and watched in awe as the man operated the control. Then something caught Merlin's eye.

'That's… is that me?' He pointed at the picture of himself on a small screen. Small text beside he picture gave basic information about Merlin.

The Doctor glanced up too. 'Sure is.'

'Where'd you get this information?'

'The TARDIS found it.'

'Why were you looking me up?'

'I saw you and thought I recognised you.' The Doctor's eyes locked with Merlin's and his voice returned to it's normal level as the TARDIS noises stopped. 'Jethro… someone I met a long time ago.' The Doctor explained. 'You both look alike, I just thought…'

Both men fell silent for a while.

'What did you mean by "getting her out of the way"?' Merlin finally asked.

'The TARDIS is too noticeable, I'm just moving her out of the way.'

'Where's "out of the way"?'

The Doctor contemplated his answer for a moment then smile, 'come and have a look.' He led Merlin towards the TARDIS doors and threw them open; showing the sorcerer the scenery outside.

'But… we're…' Words faltered at Merlin's lips and his eyes feel upon the Earth below him.

'In space.' The Doctor finished.

A smily crept onto Merlin's face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

AN: wow… this has so many typos and I'm sorry for that, it might still have loads, but I'm not sure. Okay, chapter two is in progress (and kinda has been since 14th April) I'm not sure when it will be done because I'm still working on my main fanfic. I'll see what I can do to get it done for you guys :)

~DoctorHarryEmrysWatson


	2. Chapter Two: Questions

**_Author's Note/ Disclaimer: _**_I__'m not even going to try and guess how long it has been since I last updated this Fanfic xD its not one of my main fanfics so you'll be lucky to see another update within the next three months O.o anyway, this is the second chapter - I'm not 100% happy with it because its something that was started in April and I've literally finished it within the past half an hour (while I was watching Doctor Who: The Sound of Drums) and there is likely to be 1001 mistakes in this chapter because I haven't got a BETA reader for this story - I'm not really looking for one either because the updates are going to be too random. I'll start the next chapter now while I remember though! As for the previous chapter - after finding the document in the notes of my iPod and read it with the though "hey, what's this?" And then found so many typos that I wanted to punch myself in the face! So if you see typos that annoy you, let me know and I'll sort it out :) _

_If anyone is currently waiting for an update on A Study In Magic then I should hopefully have an update by next Tuesday - no promises though. The chapter has been completed its just being checked through by BETA readers. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Oh yeah! Before I forget, thanks to JoWashington for booting me into finishing this chapter, it was indirectly, but I got your review this morning and just - "oh yeah…"_

**_Chapter Two: Questions_**

Merlin sat comfortably in the doorway of the TARDIS with his legs dangling over the threshold while he gazed down upon the Earth's breath-taking beauty and sipped at his tea with the Doctor sitting beside him.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' The Doctor sighed happily.

Merlin nodded. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'You already have, but you may ask another.'

'You said that you are a Time Lord, what's a Time Lord?'

'An extraterrestrial humanoid, also known as Gallifreyans. We have a non-linear perception of time which allows us to see anything that is, was or to be.' The Doctor rattled off without drawing breath.

'So… you're an alien?' Asked Merlin in astonishment.

'Mmm hmm.' The Doctor bowed his head slightly.

'But, you look like a human.'

'No,' The Doctor smirked slightly, 'you look Time Lord, we came first. Although, you're not exactly human yourself, are you? You're a-'

'Sorcerer.' Merlin nodded again. 'A being of the Old Religion.'

'How old are you now, Emrys?'

'Please, call me Merlin, I don't go by the name Emrys anymore.'

The Doctor cast the warlock a sideway glance, but did not push on the topic of his name. 'How old are you now, Merlin?'

'Around a thousand years old, I guess.' Merlin sighed heavily, his eyes still focused on the planet below him.

'I'm worried about you, Merlin.' The Doctor confessed quietly. 'I've seen you sitting by that lake; day after day. I know what you're doing.'

The ebony haired warlock fidgeted slightly; how could this man always make him feel so nervous?

'You're waiting for Arthur, aren't you?' The Doctor pushed on, determined to get a response from the sorcerer.

'When Albion needs him, Arthur will return.' Merlin replied dully, wishing that they didn't have to talk about his late best friend. He cast his eyes around for another topic to discuss. 'This machine… it can travel through time and space, can't it?'

'Yes.' The alien threw Merlin another cautious look.

'Will you take me to see him? To see Arthur.'

'Merlin, I -'

'Please?' The raven haired man began to beg staring down into his own lap as tears welled up in his eyes again. 'I've waited so long, I just want to see him again.'

The Doctor looked at Merlin with a sorrowful expression. 'I'm sorry, I can't. We'll cross into your timeline and create a time paradox.'

'Can't we go back to a time before I met him?'

The Doctor considered this question for a while; he too stared down at the planet below them. 'I could… but it's still risky. I'm sorry, Merlin.' The warlock remained silent, keeping his crestfallen gaze locked onto his lap. The Doctor, deciding that it would be best if he gave Merlin a minute to himself, stood up and strode further into the police box. His eyes constantly flickered towards the ebony haired man's figure. 'I know how it feels…' The Doctor spoke in a hesitant voice; this would be a grim subject for both of them, but he hoped that it would help comfort the wizard to know that there was someone who understood how he was feeling. 'I've lost people who are precious to me too. I can never see them again either.' Merlin swiftly glanced around at the Doctor to show that he was listening. 'There have been lives I couldn't save. Now I'm the only one of my kind left… just like you. We're not so different, you and I.'

'How do you cope with it?'

'Not easily.'

Merlin swung his legs back inside the TARDIS and hung his head to hide his disappointed expression. The sorcerer stood up and shut the TARDIS doors; hiding the Earth from view.

'I've got an idea!' The Doctor's face lit up. 'Let's go somewhere fun!' He started approached the console once more and started pushing buttons and pulling levers - the groaning-whining noise started again.

Merlin looked worried, 'where are we going?'

'Somewhere fun!' The Doctor grinned as he clapped his hands together - his grin only widened when he saw the warlock's frown deepen. The Doctor then eyed the man in front of him with interest, making Merlin feel extremely uncomfortable again. 'So, you've been around all this time?'

Merlin nodded slowly.

'A thousand years.' The Time lord paused for a moment in thought. 'Thats a long time.'

'It is.' Merlin agreed, beginning to wonder where their conversation was going. 'I've spent most of my life in hiding or travelling in disguise.'

'In hiding?'

'Yes, especially around the Cousins' War and the Tudor eras - many of the King's court believed in witchcraft so it became to risky to make myself known.'

The Doctor nodded, 'I see. What do you do nowadays?'

Merlin gave a little shrug, 'I just wait really.'

'What did you do after Arthur's death?'

'Returned to Camelot.' Merlin replied simply. 'I continued my duty to serve as Gwen's servant, until the day she died.' Tears threatened to spill from Merlin's eyes but he blinked them away and continued. 'She never remarried and she never produced an heir to the throne. Leon and Percival tried to keep control over the Kingdom, but Camelot fell to ruins. I had to flee so I joined the Druids, but they were eventually hunted, put on trial and…' Merlin trailed off.

'That's when you started to go into hiding?' The Doctor asked quietly.

'I tried to help them,' the sorcerer's glistening blue eyes met the Doctor's brown ones, 'I honestly tried, but I couldn't save them all… and those that I did save were only caught again.'

The Doctor rushed to Merlin's side and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. 'It's okay… it's not your fault, none of it was your fault.'


	3. Chapter Three: Somewhere Fun

_**Author's Note/ Disclaimer:** TA DA! New chapter, probably full of typos (sorry) and was written in about… an hour? I really need to spend more time on this one :\ I'm sorry, I never really planned to write it in the first place, it's just something I'm throwing together as and when I can. On the bright side, you didn't have to wait 3-5 months for an update this time! Actually, I think it's been about 8 days since I last updated it… hmm… I do believe that this might be a new record. Anyway, once again I'm not 100% please with this chapter (am I ever?) so I'm sorry if it sucks xD_

_I do not own anything you see before you. Everything belongs to the BBC. Now, I want you to blink three times, go to the kitchen, open the fridge… done that? Good. You're out of milk. Thought that I should tell you, have a nice day!_

**_Chapter Three: Somewhere Fun_**

The pair stepped out of the TARDIS; greeted by grey concrete walls and a set of metallic, windowless doors.

'Oh look!' The Doctor beamed as he pointed at the doors. 'An elevator!' He hurried towards them.

Merlin walked at a slower pace and surveyed the scene; he fiddled with the cuffs of his brown overcoat for a source of comfort. 'Doctor, where are we?'

'Let's go and find out, shall we?' The Doctor pushed a button next to the elevator doors and waited as Merlin reached his side.

'We're just going to leave the TARDIS here?' Merlin enquire skeptically.

The Doctor continued to grin; swinging his arms at his sides and rocking on the balls of his feet like an impatient child. 'Umm… yes, we are.'

'What if we can't find it again?'

'We will, don't worry.'

The elevator doors opened to reveal a small cubical full of mirrors - in the top left corner, Merlin could see a camera, which made him feel more self conscious than he already felt around the Doctor. The Doctor and the sorcerer stepped into the small space and the Doctor began to examine the control panel.

'Let's try… that one!' The Doctor announced as he selected one of the six buttons in front of him. The elevator doors closed and a jolt told them that they were moving.

* * *

The computer screen slightly drifted in and out of focus - but this did not make the image any less visible. The screen showed two people in a small room of mirrors; the first was a man who had to be at least twenty-five, he wore a brown suit with a white shirt and a red bow tie and the other man appeared to be younger - maybe twenty; he wore a brown overcoat, with a blue shirt and a red scarf his choice of clothing didn't seems to match the modern day trends.

'Ma'am.' The young woman; who had silvery blond hair and wore a uniform that was composed of a black satin shirt and black steam pressed trousers, turned in her seat - so that her back was facing towards the computer monitor - to gain her supervisors attention. 'We have an intruder.' She then pointed at the monitor.

Another woman; in her late forties with curled red hair, leaned towards the computer monitor and examined the two figures. 'Why don't you be a good girl and give them a warm welcome, Alice?'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

The elevator doors smoothly opened to reveal a vast but highly decorated hall and a cool female voice announce, 'floor one,' from somewhere within the elevator. After sharing a curious glance, Merlin and the Doctor stepped out of the elevator and strolled across the room - both we're startled by their own echoed footsteps.

Merlin observed his surroundings; the stone walls had flamed torches mounted upon then - the flames had left dark scorch marks on the walls - there were also numerous numbers of shields and plaques mounted upon the walls. At the end of the hall was a huge set of stairs with purple material neatly draped over the steps. The room was also flanked by marble pillars - presumably supporting the upper floors. In the middle of the room stood a large square water fountain; featuring an angel carved out of marble with a golden crown, the water issued from each corner of the fountain and cascaded down onto the angel - making it look as though it was crying.

Merlin gave a small chuckle, 'have we found Hogwarts or something?'

'Hogwarts doesn't have elevators,' the Doctor tutted at Merlin - he had approached the wall with the many shields and plaques to observe the trophies, 'nor does it have a water fountain in the Entrance Hall, didn't you ever read the books?'

'Of course I read the books.' Scoffed Merlin. 'How could -'

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of more reverberated footsteps; which were slowly getting closer. The Doctor and his companion were not able to tell which direction the sound of footfalls were coming from due to the loud echoing.

'Good morning, gentlemen.' A figure appeared at the top of the staircase. The sorcerer and the Time Lord cautiously moved to the bottom of the stairs. The figure descended towards them; the flickering light of flamed torches made her silvery hair and pale, heart-shaped face look brighter; both of which were complimented by her black short and trousers. She wore a kind and welcoming smile as she addressed the pair again. 'My name is Miss Alice Lunn. I would like to welcome you to The Lomas Academy.'

'Hello!' The Doctor grinned happily in greeted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bound wallet. He opened it to show their new arrival. 'My name is The Doctor, I'm from the Educational Board of Governors and this is my assistant Merlin. We've come to assess the academy.'

'This is unexpected.' Alice's smile faltered slightly, but she decomposed herself quickly. 'We're not due for another inspection.'

'We like to catch you off guard.' The Doctor explained.

'We were very impressed with the high standards we saw on our last visit.' Merlin joined the conversation.

'Of course.' Alice bowed her head at the two men. She then beckoned them to follow her and lead them up the stairs, down a rather dimly lot corridor and into a small office. 'Please, take a seat.' She indicated towards two chairs that resided in front of a wooden desk. 'I must ask you to wait here, I have to speak with the headmistress before I can allow you to continue.'

The Doctor nodded respectively at the young woman, 'that's completely understandable.

The door snapped shut behind Alice, when she knew she was out of earshot of the office she pulled a small mobile phone out of her trouser pocket. There was only two phone numbers logged into her mobile phone; her own phone number and her supervisor's phone number. Alice selected her supervisor's phone number and pressed the green call button.

'Alice Lunn… yes… The Doctor and Merlin…' Alice answered the questions that were directed at her down the phone. 'The Educational Board of Governors… he showed me his identity badge, it seems to be in order… they wish to inspect the academy… they're in my office… yes Ma'am… consider it done.' Alice pushed the red "end call button" and continued her journey through the empty corridors.

* * *

'What are you doing?' Merlin enquired as he watched the Doctor search around the office.

'Just looking around.' The Doctor replied innocently. 'I'm trying to work out where we are.'

'Don't you mean when we are?' The wizard laughed.

The Doctor gave him a slightly exasperated look, 'just… don't, please.'

'Sorry.' Merlin grinned sheepishly, he then cast his eyes around the room. 'So… Alice is the deputy headmistress?'

'I don't know.' The Doctor spoke slowly while he examined the books on a bookshelf behind the wooden desk. 'I think she might be a Science teacher though.' He motioned towards the bookshelf. 'Stephen Hawking, James Watson, Richard Dawkins, Brian Cox, Steven Weinberg, Charles Darwin, Edward Wi -'

'Doctor?' Merlin cut across the Time Lord's ramblings.

The Doctor whirled around to face his companion with concern spread across his face, 'what's wrong?'

'Almost all of those names mean nothing to me.' The sorcerer rolled his eyes.

'I only named the scientists from Earth and from your era, you must know who they are!' The Doctor burst in a shocked tone.

'Sorry,' Merlin shrugged, 'science isn't my strongest subject.'

The Doctor looked flustered, 'when we're done here I _am_ giving you an education in science!'


End file.
